Don Krieg
Introduction Don Krieg ate some food then got rekt. Don has some pretty good ranged attacks and some really nice HP, making him some sort of tank zoner. He has some slow swings but he does some pretty good damage and can be extremely dangerous when working with his support. He has a slow start until he gets his support out but when that support is out, he becomes a real threat. Pros & Cons + Second highest HP pool in the game + He has access to both fire and poison status effects + R+X serves as a pretty good anti air with a return hitbox + j.A covers a lot and comes out very fast + Strong supports + Very damaging supers + A>X is strong in wall combos and creates a lot of pressure combined with a support - His jab startup is terrible - His hurtbox is large - Awful movement speed - Not a lot of combos or pressure without a support Movelist Mod Edition Changes Buffs * A lot Nerfs * None Supports Ghin Dash support. Good HP and damage. Ghin has a fantastic attack speed giving Don some insane pressure if he gets in. His quick attack speed makes it possible for Don to get some bigger combos and easy support resets on the opponent. Easily his better support as he covers Don's biggest weaknesses. Pearl Ranged support. Good HP and low damage. Throws multiple projectiles in a spread that ignite the opponent. Pearl's spread covers a nice amount of range but the arc he throws them at means it's only going to hit the opponent in certain spots or if they jump into it. Ghin is usually a better option. Combos * Little Strategy Vanilla Don will always want Ghin out as he covers his biggest weaknesses. Because of Ghin's HP, you won't need to spend a ton of meter on bringing Ghin back if your opponent isn't securing kills on him. You have some powerful ranged attacks like j.A and R+A that you will want to abuse in neutral. With Ghin covering you, you should be relatively safe. Just be mindful of your slow speed as it will hurt your ability to control chests if you can't lock them down with Ghin. Modded Don has about the same game plan only now he has to work to get Ghin. You don't have a great neutral without him so you're going to have to take what you can get even if that means grabs and j.A pokes. Getting a good jab combo off as Don will be difficult because of your slow jab speed but the damage they do means you'll be getting a lot of meter. Once you have a bar, summoning Ghin or catching a solid AB super will be your goal, preferably the former. Your pressure with Ghin is very strong so don't waste the time he has by summoning him in a bad spot or not creating a situation for him to get started. As long as you can keep him out consistently by keeping your meter strong, you'll have a greater chance of winning the match. Match-ups General Information Anyone who has a strong neutral without assists or snowball characters with better neutrals than Don can give him hell, but characters who have weak assist games and little pressure will struggle against Ghin pressure. Kuina text Shanks text Mihawk text Eneru text Ace text Vivi text Tashigi text Smoker text Luffy text Zoro text Buggy text Crocodile text Nami text Usopp text Kuro text Arlong text Sanji text Chopper text Wapol text Don Krieg text Zeff text Robin text Bon Clay text Ohm text Category:Characters